deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Chain Mail
Chain mail was a type of armor worn mainly in Europe, although there are accounts of Asian societies using it. Believed to be invented by the Celts, the earliest known example being found in the burial site of a Celtic cheiftian, it was highly effective at stopping slashes and stabbing attacks as well as most arrows, while a very fine point such as a Bodkin arrow could pierced light chain mail. It however offered little protection against blunt force trauma. While taking a great deal of time to make, it was highly effective do to the flexabilty it offered over solid plate or Lamellar. Variations There are basically two kinds of chainmail: riveted and butted. Riveted chain mail had soild rings and was near impossible to get through with either slashing or stabbing. Butted chainmail had the rings bent togther. This meant that the links fell apart relativly easily, while it did offer mild protection aganist slashes if the rings were heavy enough. The main differnce between the two was riveted is what was historicaly used by socities like the Celts and Vikings, while butted is normally used for modern day reenactment and is largely useless in a fight. In Asia chain mail was used occasinaly used but the rings weren't rivited like its European counter parts, and was similiar to butted mail. However it was barly used in large amounts like in Europe and was normal paried with other armors (like Lamellar) to cover joints. In Show In the show, most if not all chain mail tested is butted, which is not historically accurate to what warriors who used chain mail would use. Advantages Chainmail on it's own is highly effective against slashes and stabs. When wore in conjuntion with a padded shirt and leather shirt it would reduce blunt force damge as well. It was often worn with a leather shirt both over and under the chain mail with the padded shirt. In terms of flexability no other ancient armor could compete, with flexabilty similiar to cloth and greater than hardened leather. Also due to the way it drapped over the body it's weight was evenly distributed, making it easier to were. Becasue of was made of indivudel links, it was relativly easy to repair if a link was broken, only having to replace the broken link. Disadvantage The biggest problem with chain mail was, while not overly difficult to make, it does take a longer amount of time to make compaired to other armor, and was noramlly more expensive than plate armor. When refering to butted chianmail it has the disadvantage of being useless against stabs and if the rings weren't tough enough slashes would cause it to break (however butted chainmail wasn't common historically as leather shirts offer more protection, were less expensive and, were also lighter). How to make Chain mail Video:How to make chainmail Part 1 Video:How to make chainmail 2 Video:How to Make Chainmail Suit/Shirt Part 1 Video:How to Make Chainmail Suit/Shirt Part 2 Q & A Q. How much will it cost me to make my own chainmail? A. It depends on if already have all the required tools, Steel wire is pretty cheap to buy, for 100 feet of steel wire it cost 6.72(before tax) at home depot. or you could buy it from Lowes for the same price. I'd recommend the lowes wire because it is 14 guage which is thinner then the Home depot 12 gauge wire. I have already gone out and bought the home depot version and found that steel wire is REALLY hard to bend(go figure lol). I'm not sure but I think 100ft of Copper wire actually cost 16 dollars. but I digress, 100ft of wire = $6.29 (Lowes).$6.72 (Home Depot) 2 pliers = 6.97 each. (Link) 1 Wire cutters = 9.93(Link) In total if you don't already have 2 pliers, 100ft of wire, and wire cutters = $30.59 (before tax) If you already have all the supplies except the wire It'll only cost $6.72 for steel wire(before tax) I have no clue how much a lay would cost or how much it would cost to make the rig shown in the video. I'm guessing $30. Try and get the 14 gauge wire because it is thinner and easier to bend. Q. Do I need a rig/lay to bend the wire? A Yes, I tried just wrapping the steel wire around a 1/4 inch metal rod by hand instead of using a lay, It does not work. You must have a lay or a rig like shown in the first video. If you don't mind using an easier to bend metal like copper, silver, or aluminum- it might be easier to do by hand, I have never tried. Q. So in American wire gauge measurement the lower the number, the thicker the wire is. And, the higher the number, the thinner the wire is? A. Yes. Try not to go any higher then lower then 12 guage wire (10,8,...2) and try to say lower then 16 gauge wire(18,20,...36) Q. Can people stab, slash, kick, shoot, or do other violent things to me and I will be protected by my chain mail. A. NO! dude this is home made chain mail. It's purely esthetic (looks good). I would only wear this as a costume and not for any real protection. Q. I have more questions, how can I get in touch? A. leave me a message on my blog page, ShadowTale's Blog --ShadowTale 20:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Armor